battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hole (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = Black Hole (ブラックホール in the Japanese version) is the 47th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Andromeda. The next stage is The Big Bang. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special, Rare and Uber Rare Max # of Deployable Cats: 10 Battleground A few Doge Darks spawn at the start of the battle. 3 Star Pengs spawn shortly thereafter. When the enemy base is damaged, Corporal Weyland spawns with the boss, Spacefish Jones, along with several Metal Doges and Doge Darks as peons. Strategy This stage is not to be underestimated. Having a decent amount of anti-Starred Alien Treasures is a good idea before facing this, but not a necessity. The key is to use fast-attacking units to deal with the Metal Doges while facing the other enemies. Some very good non-Uber choices include: Awakened Bahamut to take care of the Star Pengs after getting some distance from the boss, Iron Claw X for damage, Goemon Cat for damage to Metal Doges (good attack speed) and extra money, and Ramen Cat for its high health and quick attacks. It is important that you don't push forward too much while dealing with the Star Pengs, otherwise the boss will cause trouble. For this reason, strong units without area attack (like Iron Claw X) are great here. Limiting your own attack power to prevent trouble with Spacefish Jones before the Star Pengs are dead may also help, but it all depends on your strategy and units. Despite everything, the stage is still very hard, so using your best Uber Rares, anti-Alien or not, may help your strategy to work. Don't worry about Corporal Weyland. He should not cause much trouble, especially if you use resistant units. |-| Chapter 2 = Black Hole (ブラックホール in the Japanese version) is the 47th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The next stage is Andromeda. The prev stage is The Big Bang. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special, Rare and Uber Rare Max # of Deployable Cats: 10 Battleground A few Doge Darks spawn at the start of the battle. 3 Star Pengs spawn shortly thereafter. When the enemy base is damaged, Corporal Weyland and Ribbo spawns with the boss, Spacefish Jones, along with several Doge Darks as peons. Strategy |-| Chapter 3 = Black Hole (ブラックホール in the Japanese version) is the 47th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The next stage is Andromeda. The prev stage is The Big Bang. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special, Rare and Uber Rare Max # of Deployable Cats: 10 Battleground A few Shibalien Elites spawn at the start of the battle. 3 Star Pengs spawn shortly thereafter. When the enemy base is damaged, Shibalien Elite, Axoloty and Mesocosmocyclone spawn with a boss shockwave. Axoloty respawns once after 13.3 seconds, and Mesocosmocyclone respawns 3 times after 16.7 seconds each. Strategy This stage is relatively easy as you only have to focus on bringing anti-aliens, make sure to bait axoloty's attack LINEUP:Cattellite,Chill Cat,Gigavolta,Aphrodite Trivia *Black Hole is the only stage in Cats of the Cosmos to have two different restrictions. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03008.html Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages Category:Main Chapters Levels